


find me

by timeblitz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Not Canon Compliant, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Siblings, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeblitz/pseuds/timeblitz
Summary: In which Technoblade finds Tommy living under his house after the exile.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 411





	find me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! I wrote this only a few hours before today's streams, so it doesn't line up with what happened in canon! This is a different take on how Techno finding Tommy could have gone.

All things considered, this was actually a pretty decent outcome in Tommy’s humble opinion. He had known in the back of his head that Techno was going to find him at some point, but he had been too tired, and too cold to care. Once he had gotten inside the Blade’s cozy little house he hadn’t had it in him to willingly leave and go back out into the snow. A part of him had optimistically, or perhaps naively, hoped he could camp out in his little dug out basement long enough to gain back some strength without ever being found. Another part of him had maybe hoped he would be found, and promptly disposed of. 

When Tommy had woken up to the sound of the stone above him being chipped away, he had instantly panicked. Of course he had. Tommy had scrambled out of bed, his heart in his throat, and started shoving as much stuff as he could into his inventory. He had precious seconds. Hearing the stone finally break, he slammed the chest shut and launched himself at his escape route. He had gotten so close, the first two doors flung shut behind him to give him some extra time, but when he got to the third door it wouldn’t budge. It had never stuck before but of course, when he actually needed it, it just wouldn't open. He could hear the first door bash against the stone wall, making an awful noise that caused his breath to quicken. Tommy slammed his shoulder against the stuck door, tears welling up in his eyes as he heard the angry yell from behind the second door. Techno was struggling with the door, just like him. Unlike him though, Techno had the strength to smash his axe through the door. Tommy let out a scream, punching his tightly balled fists against the door, praying for it to just open up. The axe sunk into the door with another heavy thunk and Tommy punched harder.

“Tommy!” Technoblade bellowed, splintering the door and finally breaking in. “You little thief! You cretin! You-” He gave a snort of disgust and Tommy sank to the floor. He curled in around himself, his bloody knuckles gripping tightly to his torn pants.

“I’m sorry!” He cried out, eyes wide blown and trembling. “I’m sorry, I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t have done it, I swear I won’t do it again. I’m sorry Dream, I-” 

“Dream?” Techno huffed out, lowering his axe very slowly.

“Techno! Techno, yes, right. You. I’m sorry.” A bit of understanding flickered across the blond boy’s eyes and he threw himself backwards, slamming his back against the door to no avail. “Shit! Fuck! Fuck. Right, okay. Yes.” He straightened himself up a little bit, regaining some composure and making eye contact with Techno. “I suppose this is where you kill me then, yeah?”

“Yeaahhh.” Techno drawled out. His eyes moved slowly across Tommy, taking note of his torn clothes and much too skinny frame. He had stopped by to gloat when Tommy first was exiled, but hadn’t seen much of him since. Looks like things had really gone downhill.

“Well?” Techno brought his gaze back up to Tommy’s. He couldn’t help but stare at the dull gray in his eyes, blotting out the blue, and the heavy dark bags beneath. With an annoyed sigh, Techno sheathed his weapon and held out a hand to Tommy. “Huh?”

“Get up.” Techno said gruffly. “I’ve got some stuff to make brunch or something upstairs.” 

“I… don’t understand.” Tommy says slowly, staring at Techno’s hand with clear distrust. 

Technoblade rolled his eyes and quickly took hold of Tommy’s hand, roughly pulling him to his feet with alarming ease. “Makes sense, it usually takes you quite a while to figure things out. We’re going upstairs because while I have every right and should kill you, I won’t. Instead I’m making us something to eat and I’ve decided you should wait upstairs with me because it’s warmer there than here. C’mon.” He tugged Tommy along and back to the ladder, carefully stepping over the broken door splinters with a tsk. 

Tommy followed along quietly, rubbing at his wet cheeks with his free arm. Techno had seldom seen the other this quiet, and his lack of rebuttal to the insult to his intelligence sealed the deal for him. They may be at odds and have a plethora of issues with each other, but they were still family. Things wouldn’t end up for Tommy like they did Wilbur, not if Techno could help it. 

So yeah, Tommy considered this a win. A humiliating, not so fun win, where he did not cry thank you very much, and thought the wrong man was about to hurt him out of instinct, but a win. Yes. Techno was currently busying himself over a furnace to cook them up some steak and potatoes, and he was sitting on the windowsill, looking out over the dark snowy tundra that he was glad to not have to trudge through to escape anymore. For his own sake, Tommy would be telling himself that this was not an act of pity because he was so disheveled, but instead an act of pity because Tommy was an excellent actor who had deceived the pigman into giving him things. 

“Here, eat up.” Techno said gruffly, dropping a plate next to Tommy in a way that definitely did not make him jump and flinch. Techno sat down cross legged on the floor in front of him with his own meal, keeping an eye on him in a somewhat obvious way as he ate. After a few long minutes Techno gave a small sigh and set his plate to the side. “Tell me about how you came to be under my house.” 

“Right, well.” Tommy pulled his legs under him and puffed up his chest, planning to try his best to make his realization about Dream and the whole losing everything sound somewhat dignified. From the way Techno held himself and started to look annoyed, Tommy wasn’t quite sure he succeeded but you sometimes gotta fake it to make it so he carried on.

Once he finished his speech, Techno got up from the floor with a nod. “I’ll bring your bed upstairs. There’s more food in the chest if you need, but you’ll have to cook it yourself. You and I are going to teach Dream a lesson. Not today, not tomorrow, but soon.” 

“Oh. Why?” Tommy looked a little dumbfounded.

“You’re being slow again. I’ll let you think on it.” 

“Ah.” A moment and then, “Hey! Wait, that’s a bit rude!” 

“I can’t hear you, I’m busy climbing the ladder.” 

“Dickhead!” A little more life in his voice. Techno smiled to himself.


End file.
